


Act 4- Masquerade

by SailorCallisto



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: Sailor Moon manga/Crystal rewrite in story form. Fourth act where Usagi meets Mamoru at the masquerade (they kiss)also, remember how I've made it a goal to mention Haruka and Michiru in the background of every story? Well, they get a huge scene in this one. Sure, I've warped the timeline slightly but for Haruka and Michiru, anything can happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Usagi yawned, her lungs filling with the fresh smog of the city, exhaust and burning rubber that nipped uncomfortably at her nose. She continued down the walk with her school bag gripped tightly in front, for she refused to wear it on her back cause she didn't want to look preppy. Unfortunately, Usagi appeared to have just fell from a tree and hit every branch on the way only to fall in a dumpster of rubbish. Thin, purple skin sagged from her eyes, threatening to close if she didn't keep them peeled at all times, hardly daring to blink, hair frizzed at the tips of her buns and drooping near her ears. She had stayed up all night to read her new manga book that had come out a mere day previously. The late night read had taken its toll on her and left her groggy in the morning, toes scraping on the concrete with every step.  
"Luna..." Usagi groaned, her chin bobbing. "Its not even time for school yet, why did you make me get up so late?..." The question was partly rhetorical, although the fact that she had left fifteen minutes earlier than usual bewildered her already exhausted mind. Luna trotted at her heels, keeping close to the buildings so that her voice could be disguised.  
"This is your own fault for staying up late." Her cat scoffed, whiskers twitching in annoyance. "This is the time that you should be leaving anyway, then you might get to school on time." Her voice was irritated and wholly unremorseful for their tough morning together where Luna had leapt onto Usagi's stomach, making her want to barf up all of the cat fur that she had breathed in throughout the last few weeks. Usagi pouted, eyelids fluttering as they blinked and almost closed for good, falling asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.  
A flashing red sign awoke her from the stupor, brain going into overdrive as she had a flashback of the last time she had heard sirens. The fire, all of the unconscious passengers and the disgustingly invasive and evil Jadeite with his hands of ice. But that was a completely different setting that should not have triggered such memories, but now, she was Sailor Moon and this would be her lifelong job. Bright orange safely cones were lined on the other side of the street, detour signs making cars swerve to avoid them. Police officers in reflective vests stood every twenty feet, bulletproof helmets with a clear, plastic cover to protect their face and directing cars with angled arms. Sirens whirred nearby, their swooping notes falling into synchrony with her fluttering heart.  
"What do you think is going on?" She murmured to Luna. Her gaze was held where the barriers were set, head rotating as she continued down the sidewalk. Suddenly, a police motorcycle whizzed by, merely a meter away from where she stood and making Usagi jumped, Its siren became fainter as it stepped down the road that she was about to cross unawares. "Jeez..." She grumbled scowling at the shrinking dot of a motorcycle, her heartbeat returning to a normal pace. Luna padded away, unfazed by the surprise police. Trying to catching up, Usagi's eyes brightened in an idea as she fingered the pen that was clipped at her collar. "Luna," Her voice became mischievous, "It would help me to get to school on time, so...can I turn into a marathon runner?"  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Your safe today, Usagi!" Naru called from the conglomeration of desks, a side smile forming as she waved. Usagi traipsed over to where her friend was inclining her chair onto its back legs, locating her nearby seat. She plopped her bag on the ground, eyes wide in exasperation and relief that she made it to school on time for the first time in months.  
"Yay..." she cheered unenthusiastically with a satire smile, seating herself in the tiny wooden desk. "Did you see all of the police blocking the road down by fifth?" Usagi raised an eyebrow in Naru's direction, her eyes sagging as she struggled to keep them open.  
"Yup." Her friend replied, wryness creeping into her expression. "Princess Dai from the Kingdom of D, the country that produces the most precious of stones, is visiting Tokyo! They're giving a formal dinner party at the embassy tonight..." Naru bit her lip as she imagined it, her hands cradling her chin. Usagi bounced in delight, the tiredness disappearing.  
"A princess?" She pondered, mind jumping to castles of gold and swirly dresses with sequins. The vision that she had been seeing recently flashed over her mind of the towers that resembled the Taj Mahal in the picture she had seen in Social Studies, except for that it was made of pure, shining crystal that reflected on every surface.  
"Her legendary secret treasure will be exhibited at a dinner party tonight for the first time in the world! It seems that Princess Dai is set to enter it some secret hidden treasure that's been passed down the royal family. This crystal has gotta be something specal, huh?" Naru continued, covering her hand over Usagi's to grab her attention and stress a point.  
A princess and a legendary treasure?  
Usagi's eyes widened, gripping the edge of the desk as a drop of sweat ran down her back. Luna's mindset must be wearing off on her because the moment Naru mentioned that, she thought of the missing princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal that she had heard mentioned. The one with never ending powers?.... She dismissed it easily, moving on to other subjects of princesses, but the idea still haunted her mind that could this be the one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really have an obsession with this Sailor V game...

GAME OVER-GAME OVER-GAME OVER.  
"This is a lot harder than I thought." Rei muttered with annoyance, her temper already rising as she pushed the controls away. The screen flickered to black, the coin deposit flashing its fading neon lights in await of a new player. Ami gave a terse chuckle and leaned forward to insert another coin. In clicked into the tray and they could hear its heavy roll as it powered up the machine again. Her sad eyes became sharp and attentive as Ami's hands grasped the controls, signaling to to screen to continue the game where it left off.  
"Here..." Her fingers danced over the multicolored buttons and triggers, flicking them with seemingly no pattern, although the pixelated Sailor V on the screen darted away from the oncoming zombies and pelted them effectively with bullets. Rei's eyes widened as she watched the finger's deft movements, unable to hardly comprehend the swiftness in which Ami defeated the enemies. "If you doge their attacks with one hand, the other hand can repeatedly use the attack power. The intermittent use will eventually drain your hearts, but they will be regained if you defeat the monster in time. Try it." Ami positioned Rei's hands, her cool fingers sliding over her own warm ones.  
Rei's gaze became intense, her consciousness fading into the game as she followed her new friend's advice, showering the dragon in bullets with a methodical tap of the right button, her left hand rolling over the mouse to dodge the steadily inching forward of the cartoon enemy. After a couple of seconds of spasmatic shooting, the figure on the screen took the dragon down to finish off the game. LEVEL TWO CLEARED, rainbow strips flew across the screen in celebration. Rei whooped, punching the air with her hand and spinning in the swivel stool, coming to a rest where Ami politely clapped.  
Both of their faces were bright, especially Ami's who had regained the healthy spark in her eye, no longer pale and exhausted like how she was during the battle of Sendai-Zaka. Rei herself felt as if she had just woken from one of her nights by the fire when the spirits clouded the happiness from her mind in attempt to see the future- new and healthy. The loneliness that she hadn't even realized was infecting her mind was vanishing with every second that she was with her new friends- Usagi and Ami. Not a chance that she would be leaving them any time soon.  
There was a tiny clatter it the prize slot, heavy and not resounding like the usual plastic toys. Eyebrows lowering curiously, Rei leaned over and flipped up the protective screening, revealing a tiny watch, its straps studded with glittering gems of all colors. With a sly grin, she snatched up the adorned watch, dangling it in front of Ami where she nearly became cross-eyes trying to see.  
"It looks like my communication watch..." Ami murmured, squinting her eyes in order to bring the adornment into focus. Rei cocked her head, withdrawing the prize to let it curl like a snake in her palm, watching as Ami raised her arm to show off the identical watch. Both of them had gold plates as the main centerpiece, lacking clocks in their center although it appeared to have a hinge on one side.  
"Fate is on the Guardian's side I guess." Rei asservated with a bewildered shrug. Suddenly, the grimy glass doors of the arcade burst open, sending a gust of wind fluttering into the stuffy room. It was Usagi, looking extremely disheveled, her buns falling apart in a spiral mess, skirt wrinkled as if she hadn't changed since yesterday and a film of sweat that lay over her brow.  
"Hi Sailor Mercury, Mars!" She cried gleefully, scrambling over to the stool across from Rei. Usagi was completely oblivious to the aghast faces of both of her friends who glanced around the room, relieved to see nobody in sight. They were alone. Plopping her bags on the ground, Usagi hummed tunelessly, ignoring Ami's timid reminder to keep their identities secret and folded her jittery hands in her lap, peering expectantly at the two of them. Rei didn't bother to ask Usagi about her day, it was probably the same as usual- bad grades, excuses that resulted in detention. If she wanted to walk them through her day, she shouldn't have come so late anyway.  
"Ugh, is this the thing to call eachother by our 'secret names' when alone? Why do I have to become a Sailor Guardian? I'm a busy woman!" Rei launched as she stood up, watching Usagi's bemused expression from the corner of her eye. The smile faded as she subconsciously acquired her aloof ways, flipping her hair back from her eyes and pacing on the dirty tile floors. "So Luna, explain," Rei commanded, towering over the tiny black cat. "About this 'princess' we are supposed to find, what kingdom is she from? How will we know her? And if you can't explain where you came from,  
Luna, and what you actually are, then I don't think I will be able to help you people."  
Usagi gasped, her hand clapping over her mouth in response to the hidden threat, she glanced around furtively and waited. Luna's stomach sagged in exasperation as she leaped to sit in front of the screen, her black hair reflecting the rainbow tones of the screen. Rei raised her brow with rested hands on her jutted hip.  
"Well, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you at the moment," Luna admitted with a sly smile, "Even if I did, I doubt that you would believe me."  
"But Luna," Ami contradicted, stepping up, "You must admit that we need more data for analysis. Information on the enemy and the Legendary Silver Crystal." Her voice was loose and forgiving, simply trying to explain their predicament. Usagi's eyes darted between the cat and her friend as if she were watching an intense tennis match.  
"To be honest, the true form of the enemy is not something that I am clear on either." Luna's eyes lowered in thought as she muttered something barely audible, "I wouldn't have thought that such an enemy could be hiding out in Tokyo."  
"But you're making it sound as if you brought us here because you didn't think an enemy would be present! Isn't the purpose of us becoming guardians so that we can defeat the enemies?" Ami turned her eyes up as she spoke, hands twitching as she finished the rhetorical question. However, Luna was quick to retaliate,  
"No!" She snapped sharply, making the three of them jump a bit. Rei's eyes blazed as she tilted her head in irk. "You, the three Guardians of Justice, are here with a duty to protect the princess. I think the reason we haven't found the princess yet is beaause she has been placed under a certain type of seal that serves to protect her identity." Luna was as still as a stature as she spoke, voice wavering slightly, despite how tough she tried to make it sound. Rei continued to pace, fingers tracing absently down the side of her face.  
"Why would that be necessary?" Ami quavered, wringing her hands nervously.  
"Because," Luna began forcefully, her red eyes flicking upward to make contact with each of them separately. "The likelihood is high that the princess possesses the Legendary Silver Crystal." Ami started to utter something, her bright eyes appearing confused. Luna cut her off. "The crystal is a sacred stone that many believe to hold limitless power- of course everybody wants it." Usagi squealed, her face stretching excitedly as she watched Luna. "Now, you all haven't fully awakened as Guardians yet, but when all of them are gathered and have fully awoken, the princess's seal will dissolve. We will understand everything when the time comes." Luna became solemn, her ears drooping over her forehead. "I'm sorry, but this is all I can say for now."  
Rei could not accept such a vague answer, one that could only be accessed if they accomplished the impossible, something in which Rei only wanted to do if she had answers. There had to be more than this. She neared the game and came down to eye level with Luna, her eyebrows creasing to show just how scary she could get when angry.  
"Stop. Being. So. Confidential!" Luna did not flinch at Rei's outburst, their faces within inches. "What do you mean 'not fully awaken'!?" Patience fraying, she stood upward, arms interweaving and waiting for the answer that would not sate. Luna easily stood her ground, tail swiping across the arcade platform as she addressed the three of them with an eerie calmness.  
"Through memory, the only way is for you to remember." She explained, her gaze falling solely onto Usagi who hadn't said a word. "Especially Sailor Moon, you were the first guardian so you must become the leader of this group." Everybody flinched, except for Usagi who wasn't paying attention anymore. She had swiveled around and discreetly started up the Sailor V game when they went looking and was now glued to the screen, her fingers smacking into random keys. Usagi was too unreliable for a leader, in Rei's opinion, she never paid attention during meetings and tended to goof off. Only a day ago she had insisted that they transform to rescue a cat that was stuck in a tree.  
"Usagi!" Luna scolded, crawling over the game barrier to paw at her uniform, "Shape up! We're having a very important conversation." Usagi's concentrated eyes didn't waver, only biting her lips and drawing closer to the screen- blatantly ignoring her cat.  
"Just a sec, Im almost there..." She trailed off, fingers flying over the controls in a flurry as the screen beeped to found down the remaining time. Rei rolled her tongue around in her cheek and tightened her crossed arms with a sigh, annoyed but finding it endearing to her new friend to cause such a distraction in order to escape work.  
Just as Luna was about to speak again, most likely to chastise, the glass doors swung open and nearly gave Rei a heart attack as she flipped around abruptly. It was two boys, the one of the left twice as short as the other and more stocky as well- although Rei had a feeling that the broad shoulders were caused purely from the think blue jacket. He had golden brown hair that stuck up in greasy, three inch spikes all over his head and pointing in all directions and thick glasses that obscured the majority of his cramped face. The other man looked older, tall enough to touch the arcade ceiling and lean as well, his too-long legs bending like willows as he strode into the store. They chatted easily, the smaller boy giving off the same oblivious aura as Usagi did when they first met. Rei easily dismissed them with a sigh. That would be the end of their informational meeting.  
"Motoki-san!" Usagi jumped to her feet, leaving the game to finish on its own as she bounced near them. "Umino..."She waved with her whole arms, fingers fluttering excitedly although they were only a couple feet away, face lighting up with a familiar grin. The taller one of the boys who Usagi had called Motoki gave her an acknowledging nod, raising his voice so that she could be included in the conversation as well. Rei stood awkwardly a couple feet away, glancing between the three of them in confusion. Ami however, seemed to understand immediately and glided forward with a pink toned blush rising over her cheeks.  
"Hey! Its Ami, right?" Motoki held out a finger gun at her eyebrows raised playfully as he checked in. Ami gave a delighted double nod, her lips pressed into a polite smile as she clutched her bag close. Rei moved closer, just enough to not be noticed but observe easily. "So many police officers today, huh?" Motoki prompted, pushing his dirty blond hair from his eyes with a sideways glance at Ami. The spiky haired boy- Umino piped up with his adenoidal voice, grating and unpleasant to Rei's ears. She cringed as he spoke factually on the subject without a pause.  
"Its because princess Dai from the Kingdom of D is visiting their embassy-" The boy was about to continue, an exuberant smile stretching on his round face before Usagi interrupted with her whining tone, resting a palm on her cheek with unfocused eyes.  
"I bet she is so pretty...like princesses always are..." Umino leaned creepily close, pushing his glasses up his nose with a boastful cackle as Usagi drew back with her face screwed up in disgust.  
"I've got a picture of the princess though its nearly impossible to get!" He bragged, snapping out a rectangular sheet of paper from his woolly waistcoat and shoving it into Usagi's face. Rei leaned closer, ignoring the perverted tone in the boy's voice and the way nobody seemed to care. With pursed lips, she squinted at the photo trying to shift her vision to avoid the glare on the slick sheet. The princess was sitting fully clothed (to Rei's relief- thank goodness,) on an arabesque carved chair against a plain, green tinged background. Short reddish locks hung to her shoulder and curling inward, a pouf of bangs that swooped over her forehead in a solid clump. Huge glasses that were similar to Umino's covered half her face, the glint of white on the silvery surface blocking her eyes. In fact, princess Dai's entire body structure resembled Umino from her stocky short form to the rounded features of her face and curve-less, yet beautiful body. She had the face of a royal, noble and confident and to top it off, a tiny silver tiara that caught in her puffy hair on the top of her head. It was from a distance, so Rei couldn't see much of the details, but something definitely struck her as strange about the outward appearance of the princess.  
Usagi giggled, her large sky-blue eyes widening as she examined the portrait, careful to not touch Umino's hand as she withdrew. Clutching her hands together, her expression turned dreamy with a rosy blush that matched her bow rising into the cheekbones.  
"Naru told me that they were having a dinner party! I want to go so bad!" Startled, Rei's turned her head sharply, swinging Usagi's stood around so that she faced her as the dreamy expression faded when they made eye contact.  
"No." Rei commanded, eyes sharp as ice, "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......

"I'm home!" Usagi called throughout the house, nudging the door closed with her foot as she hung up her coat. Parting her lips, she glanced around the mudroom which led directly into the living quarters which appeared to be empty. The entire place had an orange glow to it from the artificial lights that were sprinkled in the corners, the drapes drawn to keep unwanted eyes into their home. While this should have been a cozy feeling, the entire house felt empty of life as Usagi peered around the blandly decorated living room. Usagi had never felt fully comfortable at home. Like every other dreamer like Usagi, she wished for a castle of gold and crystal when perfect homes came into the conversation. Usually her mother was right at the door to check her scores, thankfully it was her father peeked around the corner with a large grin cast over his long face. Her father was not particularly good looking, although he was quite vain and tried his best to smooth back his course, black hair with grease and dress smartly for all occasions. He had a babyish face with an upturned nose and tiny lips, jawbone curving around to meet his now exposed ears. This time, he wore the dark, wire rimmed glasses that fit cleanly on the bridge of his nose, a ironed suit that he had most likely gotten for cheap at the cleaners. As he straightened his tie, the smile lines around his eyes deepened, eye wrinkles fanned like a peacock's feathers as he grinned at Usagi, sharing the same uncanny level of excitement.  
"Why are you all dressed up?" Usagi squinted her eyes in his direction, examining her father's new suit that was angled stylishly at the lapels and met with an frilled chest that tapered as the red tie filled in the gap. "It looks too old fashioned." Letting her eyes wander to his chuckling expression spiked with annoyance, she scrutinized the outfit however difficult to see in the lowly lit room.  
"I'm attending the dinner party at the Kingdom of D's embassy," He explained with a hint of gloating. "Its for the interview for my magazine." Usagi felt her heart leap into her stomach, jaw dropping as she stepped forward. Her father was the interviewer and editor of a popular Japanese magazine and often got to go to the crime or location of special events. Usually, Usagi had not interest whatsoever in attending dull meetings or historical buildings and the like, but this time was different.  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" She exclaimed, jutting her chin out defiantly to show just how adult-like she was becoming. //*cough* not *cough*// Her father pushed by her towards the door, trying to act fatherly as he gently refused with a soft pat to her head,  
"You'll see it on the news, okay? Bye, Usagi!..." Unclipping the coat from the hanger, her father turned his back on Usagi and quietly stepped through the doorway with a mild click behind as the lock released. Her whole body sagged in disappointment, a draft weaving through her hair and legs that was released from the outside. Gulping, Usagi raised her hand to her breast pocket where her transformation stick resided, still disguised as an ordinary pen.  
"Luna..." a roguish smile grew on her lips and mixed with the initial dismay to create something wholly evil looking. "Lets go on an investigation." And before Luna even had the chance to follow Usagi's wild train of thought or even recognize the problem, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Moon Power!" Raising the pen, its tip shot blinding rays of light from the crystal tip and reflected across the room, hiding Usagi's form with its burst. "Change me into a princess!" She conjured an image from the back of her mind of a cerise gown that hung at her knees in a mass of pleats and creases that reached to a laced hem. At her hip, two artificial roses clung to her waistline where the seams dropped and changed slightly darker in color from the top. The top had flowery straps drooped at the base of her shoulder and wrapped around her entire front to cover cleavage, although her imagination let tiny bit show. Hair buns tightening, Usagi envisioned a tiny tiara that almost was identical to princess Dai's except that the silver lining was tinged with pink with a centerpiece of ruby. She felt one nestle into her hair, the buns pinching tight to her head as strings of pearls wove into the large chunks of yellow hair.  
Usagi giggled, twirling in a circle and feeling the heavy cloth billow against her flimsy legs. Luna could only growl in the corner, realizing that she had no control over this girl, but also that it might be beneficial to see if this gem happened to be the Legendary Silver Crystal. Perking up, Usagi glanced around the house to make sure nobody was around. It was a little late to check but the house was vacant except for the two of them.  
"Perfect." She affirmed, struggling to stumble to the front door, "Lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to think of a clever summary/title for this chapter

"Hey, how are we going to get in anyway?" Rei muttered from the corner of her mouth on Usagi's right, "You don't know, do you?" Usagi continued to promenade down the walk with her hands clasped delicately near the ground in an attempt to have manners. Donning an aloof expression, she did her best to act sophisticated through her over-the-top posture and straight neck that began to feel stiff from its constant upright position. Approaching the gate, she rotated her head discreetly towards her stumbling friends who had not yet quite found their pace in the high heels yet. Strangely enough, Usagi was the first to properly adapt to the shoes and heavy dress lining, she tried to convince herself that she ha a princess in her lineage and acting royal was in her blood, although deep down she knew that was wrong. Ami was doing okay, but most likely because she had chosen a mere one-inch shoe, her long pixie-like legs making up for it beautifully.  
"Just leave it all to me, act natural." She murmured coolly, checking behind them to make sure that Luna was trotting obediently as ever behind her puffy skirt. Glancing at the two of them who trailed behind her, she made sure that they were not as much in a state of disarray on the outside as Usagi felt on the inside. She almost envied their outfits, although she knew that hers was far greater than anything they could scrounge up.   
Ami wore a cerulean blue skirt that hung limply to her knees, enough to look mature yet practical enough that she might be able to throw in a couple of kicks here and there without totally ruining her outfit. It had a light Aegean toned sash that matched her hair and tightened around her waist to hold the modest neckline closed. Both the color scheme and the arrangement of simple fabrics complimented her vivid hair and eyes nicely, adding a bit of shape to her otherwise straight figure.  
Rei, of course, wore something a bit more extravagant and revealing than the others: garnet colored all the way through its tight seams that strained over her tiny waist. Tiny sequins curled arabesque from the hem like vines that crept up the fabric, glimmering in the low-lit streetlamp as if they were actual gems. The neckline dropped fairly low heart shaped- even a little magenta rose was fastened to the left where one sleeve wrapped around her upper arm. It was....seductive....to say the least. bringing out every one of Rei's curves in the most sensual way possible. The five-and-a-half-inch-heel-look was ruined with the ungainly gait as she attempted to make a quick pace across the walk to keep up with Usagi and Ami's briskness. The heels clattered on the concrete, slipping off the curb and falling sideways as she attempted to keep up. Usagi had teased Rei about how she had to fight in heels when she turned into Sailor Mars so how come everything was different now? Rei was already beginning to lose her patience with Usagi's ridiculous ideas and had threatened that she would bash in Usagi's head so far that there would be three extra buns rather than two. They bickered back and forth as they entered through the gates. At the entrance, an expressionless man bowed, dismissing them for one of the ditsy guests.  
"Please proceed to the front of the building," he stated monotonously, gesturing to the set of double doors behind a maze of pillars. Usagi nodded curtly and continued on, discreetly trying to hike up her skirt so it didn't get muddied as they passed by the garden. She heard a grunt as the guard awoke from his faceless mannerisms, his shoes clicking annoyingly as he moved from the stationed spot. "Excuse me!" The guard spoke, his voice breaking from its toneless intonation of before. All three of them stopped in their tracks, refusing to turn around as they heard the man approach. Usagi grimaced, her heart sinking lower. "Unfortunately, pets are not permitted." The footsteps halted their pulsing fall as she heard the low growl as Luna must have been picked up. "We will take care of your cat in the meantime, thank you for your understanding." He continued nervously, waiting for their responses as Luna thrashed in his arms.  
"Of course." Ami was the first to turn, giving a strangled grunt of agreement, her silvery voice working a seeming magic on the man. They turned away and continued on towards the front doors, sweat misting Usagi's brow as she sighed in relief- happy that they weren't caught, but disappointment that Luna couldn't make it. Usagi had a feeling that her cat would be making it in tonight somehow, not falling for the cages that the humans will most likely put her in. the thought was comforting and put their minds at ease.  
"Usagi," Rei began tautly, "We really shouldn't come, I've really got a bad feeling about this whole thing and I'm sure that this is not the one. her smoky voice turned low as they entered the warm room, a blast of air breezing back their bangs as they stepped through the open doorway. "I swear, this is not going to go the way you wanted it to." Usagi blatantly ignored Rei and drifted to the side, her eyes wandering all over the room and its guests. The entire thing was strung up with gold and silver banners, a single red carpet leading from one room to the next and splitting the lavish decor in its garish tone. Directly ahead was a staircase that was strung off from the public with a ribbon that matched the magenta carpeting. Chandeliers hung low on the ceiling, their entire structures as long as a golf cart and intricately made to not tangle its glass shards. Guests milled about with tiny glasses of red wine and bubbly lime, giggling and pointing out the decorations, traveling from room to room with no obvious pattern although it looked like they were having fun. A couple in the far corner near the wine table was kissing erotically, giggling between breaths and throwing their heads back in laughter. Half the people in this room appeared to be drunk adults, the three of them sticking out as the youngest in the room.  
Recovering from the initial shock of the room, Usagi straightened her back and let the grin on her face vanished in an attempt to look older than she was at fourteen. She drifted to the staircase that was available for the public, leading to the second flight. The others were slow, so Usagi gave up on her beckoning only to travel the magnificently wide steps on her own, feeling like a true princess rather than in a superhero in a fairy tale guise who couldn't even help a cat from a tree. Usagi was the only one who had immediately forgotten about their mission as she gleefully bounced through several rooms, trying to get into the line for food but quickly gave up from the crowd. Lifting her skirts, she found it difficult to wipe the buoyant grin off her face that unrelentingly rose into her expression like an uncontrollable child, attempting to match the even pace of the many adults around her. Soon enough, Usagi had passed through nearly all rooms except for the ballroom which was the next stop. For a moment, in the gathering room, she could have sworn that she and her dad had made eye contact for a half second. While it had shaken her a bit, Usagi rapidly chose to leave that one and try the one next door, which she soon found out she had already visited, but anything was better than meeting her dad in the middle of a mission.  
Regaining posture, she approached the door labeled 'ballroom' on a banner that hung on either side of the double doors in green and gold script. The decor was so extravagant, that Usagi hardly wanted to touch the door handle to let herself in, although after a slight hesitation and a self-reminder that she was on a mission, it was far easier to grasp the carved handles and pull the door open. The hinges were smooth and easily swing open with hardly a touch, letting a blast of warm air saturate her skin and revealing the interior of the ballroom. At least a hundred guests swarmed around the edges, laughing merrily from the excessive amount of alcohol served and simply the pure energy that emanated from the activities. In the middle, it was far less crowded than the outer edges, a trickling of people dancing in unison and swirling about in a seemingly synchronized pattern.  
Music bellowed from the stage where a girl around seventeen played the violin- wavy aqua hair and curvy body wrapped in a plain, shapely skirt the color of the ocean, deep blue with undertones of greens. The music drifted around the room like waves of the sea, curling its swelling tendrils throughout the room- the melancholy tune of the sea not fitting at all with the exuberant atmosphere of the party. A piano accompanied the play, its gentle notes embracing the slick melody of the violin. It was played by another girl who was only about eighteen or so but looked far older with short golden hair that swooped over her brow and a black suit that was draped over her lean, athletic body. Eyes closed, as her fingers danced over the black and white keys as easy as a breeze over the sea to create an assailant of beauty. Their music was a storm of emotion- telling of loneliness, suffocating sadness that leads to death, rebirth, finding love, and then betrayal once again through a series of chords and strains that pressed into Usagi's ears and making her heart squeeze. Their deft fingers were unfettered- powerful choruses continuing over top of the joyous aura that tried to dig their fingers into the music and failing.  
Completely in awe, Usagi moved through the bumbling crowd, trying to get good footing on the slick floor and maneuver around the tipsy guests while gazing around the room. In her stupor induced by the utterly magical music and exorbitant decor, she drifted into the sea of people that lingered near the fringes of the room. As she found her way to the snack table, her eyes became huge with mouth watering tirelessly, she had the misfortune to bump into a guest who was making her way the other direction. Usagi did not properly see the face of her opposer, although her dress was a ghastly shade of mustard with turquoise lacing at the hems of the thick sleeves, an utterly gruesome color scheme that made Usagi wince before she had even realized what had happened. Their shoulders bumped lightly as the woman let out a hideous shriek of laughter, the glass of red wine that was balanced precariously between two fingers tipped backward and spattered on Usagi's gown. She gasped as she watched the great stain of red pierce the pale pink like blood, dribbling down the pleats and staining everything including her pure white undergarments.   
"Esscuse me..." The woman drawled, thrusting her head forward in a drunken and obviously insincere apology. She moved on easily while grabbing her partner with a swing of her wrist and a couple of slurred words. Usagi could only clutch the edges of her dress to let it puddle on the floor and gape as the pair disappeared in the writhing crowd of people. Flustered, her face turned red as the wine as she hurried to the opposite side of the rooms where the balcony extended beyond, finding her way through with minimal apologies. Rushing outside, she ignored the chilled air that sent chills rippling down her nearly bare spine as Usagi found a solid pillar to lean against. Her hand groped around behind the bow on her backside where she had stored her handkerchief, her breaths becoming uneven in the agitation of it all and forgetting about the mission, enemy, Princess and music in the realization that her dress was ruined and she would not be dancing this night, nor entering the building in this state and not finding Ami or Rei who had vanished.  
As her psychic friend had predicted, this night was not going as well as Usagi had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant form sentances. all energy went in this chap. so late night. r n r pls

Ami pursed her lips as she watched Usagi prance up the stairs to the second level where music and laughter could be heard rebounding though the halls and through walls. Seeing that the music could be heard from all sides, she inferred that the second floor encapsulated the first floor entirely, classical architecture that would take around twenty minutes for Usagi to fully explore. That would be her ultimate goal for coming here. They both knew that Usagi only gave the excuse for an investigation so that she could see the jewels and the princess- although she wouldn't be able to brag about it at the end of the day because technically, what they were doing was illegal. But also technically, what they were doing was in part of a large scheme to save the world. Ami figured that they would cancel each other out in the long run to justify their brief visit to the embassy. Without consent, nor confiding in one another, all three of them had most likely made the connection between the exotic princess and the crystal- that was what Ami had her eyes set on anyways, somehow recognizing it with force that only the Guardians of Justice had and releasing it power to restore their memories and bring peace to the world. Of course nothing could ever be as simple as that, taking much more careful planning and precise spying maneuvers to even reach a fraction of the way to saving the earth. Unfortunately, all they could do now was observe and wait for the reveal. The two of them lingered around the corner where less people were, ignoring their empty stomachs and the fact that Usagi had wandered away.  
Suddenly, Rei moved abruptly in front of Ami, making draw back awkwardly into the wall while trying to find a pattern in Rei's unfortunate high-heeled foot movements so that she could politely move past. However, Rei did not budge from her spot, still gazing into the upper balcony with eerily unfocused eyes, her mouth hanging slightly as the skin from under her chin strained. Ami inched out and peered up as well, seeing nothing besides the golden railing and the sliver of a door on the other side of the wall.  
"Rei-chan?" Ami murmured with lips hardly moving, her mind sorting through the bombardment of ideas and possible outcomes of the elliptical situation. Rei's fingers twitched as she jerked her head down all of the sudden, eyes blazing with ferocity.  
"Go." Rei commanded, "Go up now." Her rigid movements set Ami on edge, not hesitating to climb the stairs two at a time after Rei stormed up- both of them silent as rabbits. Her heart thudded painfully as they reached the top with Ami clinging to the railing for support, not used to this kind of strenuous exercise and mentally longing for the comforts of her silent home with only the rustle of textbook pages to keep her company. The stress of becoming a Guardian was already getting to her, already three times in the last two days did she have to preform the calming breathing exercises that she had memorized a few years ago when she had begun college level studies every night. Never had she been so stressed, the erratic and slightly disturbing spiritual practices of Rei, the infuriatingly childish and oblivious behavior of Usagi, the elliptical information that Luna had been releasing that had hinted at the end of the world coming very soon, and finals that were looming at the end of the school year that would determine if the government could make an exception on letting her continue her medical studies.  
Falling back into the present, she prowled across the hallway, Rei first with Ami trailing behind far enough to not be hit in the face with the fluttering hair. She gulped, her hands tightening its empty grip as they dodged around guests and trays of tea that crowded the balcony over the second story- guests still gushing from the gaping doorways. Rei stopped short in front of a mahogany doorway that smelled faintly of incense, letting her back fall flat against the wood and beckoning Ami to come faster. She held up her skirt to release the pressure around the hips and darted to Rei's side, biting at her lips as she listened to her ambivalent words,  
"There is an evil presence that resides in this room, it would be a warped perception of the Legendary Silver Crystal, or even more likely: the enemy." Her hot breath sent chills over Ami's neck as she withdrew in shock, making eye contact with her friend's fierce and vividly violet eyes. Simultaneously they both tried to press their ear against the door without arousing suspicion, finding it difficult to block out the insistent chatter of the guests and her ever racing brain, but distantly, Ami could make out a voice from within the room.   
"All they care about is the crystal." It was defiantly princess Dai who had just spoken her sinewy tone unpleasant to the ear even through the muffling that the thick doors caused. "Its like they don't even care about me...or the kingdom." The proclamation sent a wash of doubt over Ami's mind for a princess with such selfish mannerisms could never be the princess they were searching for. There was always hope for the crystal however...  
"I understand, dear." The second timbre was honeyed and melodic, instantly registering as a threat because of the poisoned undertones that lurked beneath its immediate meaning. Her eyes became focused again, centering on a particular corrugate in Rei's scarlet gown as the voice's eerie familiarity seemed to hit her ears with a sudden realization that this had to be an enemy. It shared the same cool melody that Jadeite's did a few days ago, morphed to female yet definite the same resonance and prolongation of the syllables that confirmed her theory.  
There was a deadened shuffle as the princess inevitably turned around, the faint click of short strides when Dai she paced across the room, her steps becoming nearer and nearer to the door for which the two concealed them self. Ami tensed, her grip tightening on the folds of her dress as she prepared herself to move swiftly if the event arises that the princess could step from the room, or guest question their motives. However, Rei did not seem concerned in the slightest that there may be a need for relocation and kept her large eyes solidly closed, eyebrow puckering in concentration. If Rei sensed no danger, Ami was ready to take her word for it because she had not once been wrong in her every day divination. She pressed closer to the door, angling her head to receive better clarity.  
"They don't care about me at all" Dai muttered resentfully. A stifled cackle could be heard from within- growing more masculine as it progressed, echoing off many walls that didn't seem to exist.  
"Thats right, I nor anybody here cares about you at all." The voice was brusquely demonic- vibrating into their ears like a twanged string. Ami, Rei and Dai gasped at the same time, heart rate soaring. Ami threw herself away from the door as she prepared to transform, hearing a terrified scream from within the room along with an awful scraping. Rei thrust her shoulder against the door with a few grunts, working at the door with adrenaline- induced strength. "I. NEED. THE. CRYSTAL." Its menacing drawl was not deterred by the noise stifling doorway, resounding through out the hallway and braking through the bubbly atmosphere. "GIVE ME!" At these last words, Rei managed to rattle the golden handle of the door open, a cry of anguish emitted from her lips as the door flew open with the room now visible to the entire floor. Ami gave an involuntary whimper she watched Rei dawn her most bellicose warrior face that seemed to emit waves of smouldering rage as she stood from her kneel and faced whatever was inside.  
From the distance, Ami could hardly see a thing inside the room, although there was a sickening rasp and the thudding of feet as the princess shrieked with rickety breaths. Hardly aware of herself, Ami felt herself clamber to her feet and head in the opposite direction of the fleeing guests- towards .  
"Don't move!" Rei's voice did not quaver for even a second as she hunched her back and let her legs become solid in a fearless fighting stance. Ami crept closer, realizing how unnecessarily tense her strides were- she had faced monsters before and this was no different. All she needed was to be calm and carefully assess the situation. All of the efforts of relaxation were in vain for the moment she saw what was inside, all her her nerves seized up, brain freezing in fear.  
There was merely a shadow in the vague form of a human, a fuzzed head with a wider body that tapered near the bottom where it forked slightly. Its edges blurred as if radiating heat, flickering and writhing in tiny tendrils of wormy darkness that extended over the room. Being entirely black, it appeared to have no texture except for its resemblance to a black hole; seeming to suck light from every corner of the room and dim all of the electricity. It hovered over the princess Dai who was lying prone on the floor, her entire upper body obscured by the velvety blackness of the shadow, a faint sucking noise emitted from the monster. The princess convulsed, arms curling tighter over a tiny golden chest that lay on her stomach as she suddenly became limp as a snippet of yarn.  
Ami drew back, too mesmerized in the terror of it all to make her next move. Rei was just as stunned if not more, her body fading from its stance as she watched the shadow envelop their beloved princess in evil. Suddenly, the monster drifted higher, releasing Dai from its visually stifling attack and letting her rise from the ground in a sitting position. The princess's head rotated with surprising ease for a human, an emerald glow emanating from behind the large spectacles. Ami's heart must have stopped for a second as the princess's face stretched into sadistic grin.  
"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine..." Without a warning, Dai stood with inhuman speed and darted over to the two of them only to knock them apart. She cackled as her lime-green dress billowed behind her, disappearing behind the corner where a flurry of shouts and screams from curious guests traveled throughout the building. Ami tumbled to the ground with her arms outstretched to catch the swift fall, muscles straining as she pushed herself up in a kneel- still recovering from the incomprehensibly brief attack. Rei was already to her feet and was leaning precariously over the side of the balcony to see where the princess had ran off to. Ami didn't even bother to stand, adrenaline making her feel dizzy as she snatched the fat, blue pen from the clip on the sash, swinging into the air and shouting,  
"Mercury Power Make Up!" She felt herself rise from the air, a sudden calmness washing over in the form of a ripple of clear water. She swung the stick in the air, letting a spray of mist douse her body and solidifying into a shimmering Sailor suit. Ami closed her eyes and let the effects of becoming a warrior take effect, fearlessness and confidence in doses that she had never felt as a mortal, her brain lighting up like a spark in oil to revive her tired soul and body. Everything was starting over as if she had just woken up, body revived and no longer dizzy with just the right amount of blood rush to set her mind on edge, waiting for a fight or any form of defense. No longer Ami Mizuno but now, the revitalized Sailor Mercury.  
The transformation ended, leaving her breathless in the excess effects of such immense exhilaration. She turned to see that Rei was undergoing her transformation, in a shower of harmless flames and spars that spewed from its top. It was a beautiful sight, the bubble of red and oranges with a flicker of black as her hair whipped about, white arms flung upward as the final rotation began. The fire died, leaving Rei standing in the center with her eyes smouldering with passion and newfound determination. They made eye contact, Ami's nostrils flaring as they gave each other a brisk nod of understanding.   
The two Sailor Guardians set off through the now desolate hallway towards where the possessed princess had ran off to with their suspected Crystal. If it was The Legendary Silver Crystal, it could be the key to finding their missing princess, regaining their memories and through that, mend their entire world.  
This better be the one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so horny for haruka ugggg

It had been around ten infinite minutes of lingering on the balcony, trying to configuration the folds in a way to hide the vivid stain of red, dull it or blend it into the dress, Usagi even tried to wipe it up with her tongue although that idea was quickly eliminated. With a resignated sigh she soon realized that there would be no luck just standing around, it would not help to find the princess, The Legendary Silver, or have fun with this daring and definitely illegal trip into government facilities.Tears budded in her eyes as she tried to make up her mind- the stain would call attention to her and possibly arouse suspicion that she was not in the invitation list, then causing the entire team to fail at their mission. However, if she didn't go in, there would be no chance in succeeding at all. Mulling over her choices, she bit her lip in anxiety, fingering at the damp cloth in nerves. A bout of clapping sounded from side the building as the dance finished, music finishing off with a low drawl of the piano in contrast with the airy note of the violin. The clapping was brief as the guests moved on to grab more drinks or chatter away to one another as if they were all very close friends.  
She gulped painfully and tried to absorb some of the contagious happiness that was discharged from the entire mob of people, soak it in like a flower. Unfortunately, Usagi was soon reminded on just how lonely she was when the couple who were previously preforming on stage drifted onto the chilly balcony, around twenty feet away from her. It was a good enough distance to not seem stalkerish, but spy on them all the same. It was at least some form of entertainment on this dreary little balcony wait-out.  
"You played really well for a someone who nearly go their arm ripped off a few days ago." The tall one with short golden hair was the first to speak, her voice smooth and surprisingly brusque- yet lovely all the same. "But that's not surprising at all."The wavy, aqua- haired one ducked her head sheepishly with a sweet smile, the hand that wasn't being held by her partner creeping up to the opposite arm that was hidden from view. Trying to compress herself into the shadows, Usagi was sure that they still hadn't seen her although it was difficult to hold back a toothy grin.  
"Its healing nicely, seeing that I was in....a different state at the time." She muttered thoughtfully, the arm that crossed across her stomach dropped to be buried in the folds of the slate blue dress. From the side they both had sharp features, the turquoise-haired one that was closest to Usagi having a pointy nose that was turned up elegantly with sea-colored eyes that shone even from such a distance. Her body shape was slightly curvier than her partner, arms swinging gracefully at her side as if she had just walked from a famous painting. The tall blonde was harder to see, although she was extremely athletic looking, lean with too long of legs and a graceful stride. Her face was one that appeared to be permanently wry with a hint of dejectedness, although when the girl, who was assumed to be a girlfriend, had affirmed her well being, a faint smile tugged at her melancholy lips and lit up the entire face. They continued to the end of the balcony in silence, as they reached the barrier the tall one bent over to rest her hands on the railing, letting the breeze blow her shortly cropped hair over its natural part. She swung her arm over the aqua-haired girl and tucked her under her arm in a tight embrace as they watched the darkness settle over the city. "Its like the wind..." The voice was wistful, Aqua tilting her head back to peer at her girlfriend who Usagi had decided to mentally name Golden.  
"Are you trying to be funny?..." Golden stiffened, her gaze locking on Aqua. The girl gave a breezy laugh and ducked from under her girlfriend's arm fluidly only to position her back against the railing. Now that she had flipped around, Usagi could see four jagged scars that arced from beneath the aegean blue fabric and coursing all the way down her arm and criss-crossing over her wrist and elbow. They stood out against her fairly pale skin, the mutilation appearing to be fairly deep seeing from how the scabs puckered so drastically. Usagi couldn't help but to feel slightly woozy at the sight- she hated seeing blood and could feel its sting on her own arm as she stared.  
"Your music," Aqua continued softly. "It reminds me of how the wind blows over the sea and through prairies... its so free..." She slanted her head so all Usagi could see of her was a mass of greenish-tinged hair. Golden did not react, her expression becoming wistful as she continued to stare into the night, a faint reddish glow outlining her sharp features in the last dying light. Her lips parted as if she were about to reply although nothing came out, just a flustered shake of her head before silence descended, sadness glazing over her eyes.  
Even Usagi knew that this moment was theirs. Even her unknown presence would disrupt their relationship somehow and this was too beautiful of a thing to be deterred by her, although Usagi had not clue what they were talking about. It was difficult and took a prolonged hesitation before she scooted herself nearer to the building where jubilant laughter resounded from within, rolling around the post before meeting the other side. From here, she couldn't hear anything, not the conversation of the two musicians, nor the sound of the zephyr that drifted over the city on the other side. She rubbed her thumbs against the cement pillar in thought, gaze skimming over the ground until her eyes rose up to see the last thing she was expecting at the moment.  
She jumped in surprise, her head jerking up abruptly to see who it was. Tuxedo Mask. There he was with his elegant white mask that was secured around his eyes, obscuring everything except for the thin strip of skin around his face that would do nothing in solving his identity. A tiny cluster of silky rose petals on the breast that complimented the red tie that dangled from his neck and bulged as he bowed. Just as he always wears, a black tuxedo that matched the night behind him, not a speck of dust, however he did look lightly disgruntled in expression which was quickly painted over. She tried to step back in shock, but found that the pillar was blocking her way, not in fear because this was Tuxedo Mask- the man who always saved her as Sailor Moon. Why was he here? Did he know her that she was Sailor Moon or was this all a happy coincidence? All she could do is watch his silky black hair flop over his face as he straightened again from his bow, a curt grin lighting up his face as he straightened his rumbled coat.  
"Princess," He acknowledged, lips hardly moving as he extended a gloved hand in offering. "Would you dance with me?" He was as still as a statue in await of her response, ignoring her ungainly stuttering and flopping of her jaw as if she were a fish.  
"Of course..." Usagi managed, slapping her hand into his without a drop of dignity, although he wished she could be as romantic and comfortable as the two musicians. Cringing on the inside, she tried to steady her irregular breathing and act natural by loosening the pressure on his hand and compose her face in a way that might give the impression that she was used to this kind of treatment. Despite her now even breaths, her heart continued to parallel that of a taiko drum, thrumming against her chest to the point that even Tuxedo Mask- or whoever it could be- might have heard its erratic beat. Hardly able to grasp fully on what was happening, she further arranged her face as he gave an affectionate nod, his eyelids dipping serenely as he began to gently pull her along through the doorway. Suddenly, her steps felt rather clumsy compared to his elegant strides, completely forgetting about the ghastly stain on her front, or the mission and letting her mind be saturated in this utopian affair.  
Usagi became so caught up in the awe of it all, that she hardly realized that she was on the dance floor in the middle of a swaying crowd until he withdrew his guiding hold on her hand and instead rested it on her hipbone. She sucked in a breath, extracting her gaze from his face in embarrassment and positioning it on a spot over his shoulder where it might look natural, not stiff and awkward, but rather unperturbed by the fact that this 'random' man wanted to dance with her. At lest she hoped that he thought that he was random because if he knew that she was Sailor Moon, then that could be a problem. Luna still didn't fully trust him because of his irregular appearances during battles and unknown identity, although Usagi had a feeling that he was no enemy. Maybe not fully friend either but certainly not foe.  
The new orchestra began its slow drone, peppered with high pitched flutes as the bass let out its smooth growl into a waltz tempo. She hardly knew her surrounding, trying to focus on steady breaths and a particular spot on the wall, trying to ignore the conspicuous pressure of his hand on her hip and the way that her own arm was angled to reach his shoulders, her palm fitting perfectly in the sharp cut of his shoulders. The music swooped and the dancing begun. In synchronony with the fifty other people in the center of the room, the two of them both took a slow stepped out the left, his back leg twisting as they moved in a circle. Usagi had no idea how to waltz, but she had seen enough from movies, observing the people around her, and simply feeling the motions out in her mind and whatever felt right at the moment.  
Tuxedo Mask gave an approving nod and changed the steps to slightly more at pace with the music, letting her catch her feet up to match his. Soon enough, Usagi found the pattern in the steps and was able to easily follow along with a little bit of stumbling at first. After a minute or so of mild apologizing for misstepping, she grew accustomed to the waltz and finally managed to tear her gaze from her own feet in order to look into the mask of her dance partner. Usagi's lips parted slightly as she tried to see past the black silk that was draped where his eyes would be, letting himself see out but nobody in. It was an ingenious disguise, although it did not help to find out who she was dancing with, or who had saved her from certain death. Gathering her courage, she cleared her throat, fingers tightening on his shoulders in between the beat of the mild music.  
"Uh...You are?" Usagi prompted, her eyebrows drooping down her temples in desperation. He gave a soft chuckle, wide lips turning up in amusement as he gazed at her through the fabric. Before giving an answer, the music heightened and swooped into its lively chorus, his gloved hand rushing down to grasp her own and lifting it into the air with perfect beat to the song. She gasped as Tuxedo Mask twisted her arm and letting her entire body twirl only with it, the tips of her shoes gracing the dance floor. He let his arm give full pressure to Usagi's lower back with the upper arm falling back onto his shoulder as her body arced gracefully against his supporting fingers. Violas joined the chorus, ending the note and letting her upper body be thrust gently into Tuxedo Mask's chest again. Even through the gloves she could feel the warmth in his hands as he steadied her from the abrupt tilt backwards that they pulled off surprisingly well for a clumsy person such as Usagi. Her heart thudded harder in nervousness, not matching up with her breathing although the discomfort was soon deluded by the closeness of their bodies together. She could smell his distinct scent, bittersweet roses mixed with the summer night air, nothing too artificial such as cologne and such. Trying to soak it into herself, she descreetly pressed closer, trying to remember how she had seem Tuxedo mask several times so far and this should feel natural, and it did. Maybe something deep inside her was drawn to him because of their similar powers, or maybe she had known him from somewhere else because he did smell awfully familiar.  
I wish that I could dance with him forever.  
His hand pressed deeper into her back and letting her chest fit into his, their breaths alternating in perfect synchrony. Her whole body melted into his, her body sinking into a state of bliss and absorbing the heat from his body like a flower with sunlight- trying to encrypt ever second of this moment and feeling into her brain for later reference. It was just like the dream with the princess a couple weeks ago. A gown, a prince, their embrace, the-  
His body stiffened, the steps in their waltz stopping abruptly as he withdrew from Usagi. What was visible of his face was tense, arms raised in apology and jaw working without a sound.  
"Princess, I'm sorry but I've got to go." His voice was distracted and did not seem to match up with his thoughts, only managing to jerk his head around anxiously before turning and darting away into the crowd. Usagi straightened, her arms curling in on one another as she warded away the sudden cold, still hardly comprehending what had just happened.  
Apparently everything she loved was now was transient, her normal life as a school girl, a facade of a princess she had dreamed of being, and now her brief time in the headlights of possible love. But underneath the outer layer of babyish, clumsy, and tearful Usagi, she knew that a lot of things would be evanescent in her time of being Sailor Moon and if she were to be a proper Guardian of Justice, she had to get used to this type of heartbreak.  
Many battles were swiftly approaching and she knew that in this case, luck was surely a double agent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ima sugu aitai o haruka-san. aishiteru

For a minute or so, Usagi could no no much more than stand in the center of the dance hall, staring at the exact spot where Tuxedo Mask had vanished into the crowd. She could still detect the faint scent of his hair that trailed and mixed with the smells of so amount others int his room although none had quite the same unique aroma as his. Soon, the dance floor became overcrowded with people as they joined in for the next song and Usagi was coaxed from her position and eventually ended up where she had started- on the balcony.  
It was not all bad because she knew that he would appear in the next battle, guaranteeing consort and possibly even official alliances. Plus, love must have been in the air, or something in the drinks because the two musicians that she had been spying on previously were now making out vehemently on the far end of the balcony. Usagi held back a gleeful giggle, her spirit already rising as she watched so many others find happiness because while she was already fairly content with her life, besides the occasional surprise of becoming superhero, she wondered if she could someday have the fairy tale life such as that that she so often dreamed of.  
"Usagi! Stop staring at them! And I saw you dancing with that man, you don't even know who he really is!" Usagi blinked, her chin bumping into her chest as she peered at the ground for the source of the voice. It was most certainly Luna telling from the faint quaver through the chastising tone. There she was, the tiny black cat with a crescent shaped bald patch on her forehead, half tucked beneath the pale pink hem of the gown. Luna wore a surprisingly expressive face for a cat, faint tufts of hair that posed as eyebrows slanting threateningly as she glared murderously. "Your blushing." She observed in dismay.  
Recovering from the initial shock, Usagi gave a grimace that could probably pass as a smile, waving her hands to dismiss the notion with a quick change of topic. "Never mind that, how did you get here?"  
"I climbed one of the trees over there and got to the railing." She replied nonchalantly, dismissing the humanly impossible feat with a couple words and a glance around. "Where's Rei and-"  
There were muffled screams from within the building, echoing off the ceiling and splitting both of their ears and making Usagi instinctively stumble backwards and clap her hands over her ears. Luna darted towards the door and poked her head inside only to draw back in surprise, glancing over at her nervously to gesture for her to come. In response, Usagi crept closer, only letting her fearful eyes extend over the edge of the doorway to see what was going on. None of the guests seemed frightened seeing as how most of them stayed to watch on the fringes of the room, but Usagi was certainly afraid. A girl who appeared to be princess Dai was sprinting across the room, not bothering to go around straggling guests but rather barge right through as if they were bowling pins. She was hunched over a wooden chest that was secured at her belly, dress whirling behind her in a flash of milky lime. Two security guards burst through the doorway, tucking in their guns at the sight that there was no danger, the two of them charged after her with surprising speed. Unfortunately, something seemed to have possessed princess Dai because suddenly her speed increased, breaking away from the grappling guards with a roar only to shift her direction slightly so she was running directly as Usagi. Backing away in fear, her backside bumped into the railing to signal that she could flee no further. Princess Dai halted abruptly at the doorway of the balcony where nobody, not even the security guards, wouldn't dare approach the rabid princess. Thrusting a single triumphant fist into the air, the princess turned in a full circle to survey the damage she had wreaked with a cackle of glee. A faint greenish glow began to shimmer around her body, the mist that poured from her nostrils, mouth and ears turning an inky black that clung to her skin in minuscule beads- eventually clouding her glasses although this didn't stop her.  
"Anyone who gets in my way will be sacrificed to our Great Ruler!" She bellowed into the dance hall, punching her fist into the air with every word. As princess Dai spoke, the emerald mist that had morphed to black began to billow into the air, filling every corner of the room and surrounding the guests. More screaming began but soon faded because as they breathed it in, starting with the eager watchers of the scene, began to fall unconscious. Usagi gasped as she watched an entire line of people collapse like dominoes and crumple over one another in a ring of bodies around the room.  
Princess Dai barreled onward, ignoring the dwindling screams of those who had not been gassed yet and the pile of bodies that she had to leap over before reaching the double doorway. She was like a bullet, dashing in a blur of green with her red hair lighting the tiny figure like a flame on the tip of a matchstick. Usagi did her best to back away, trying to spot Luna's black fur on the dark balcony however impossible it was while also knowing that she couldn't run away from this possesses princess. She was Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon never ran from a real fight.   
As the princess stampeded over the threshold, her pace didn't slow even as she neared the balcony- almost as if she intended to jump straight over it. Usagi hardly felt her own movements, only knowing that she had to save Dai no matter the consequences.  
"NO!" And in that moment, Usagi found herself charging at the crazed girl, a storm of desperation as she rewired all of her attention to the balcony where she plowed into Princess Dai, sending her sprawling on the ground. The wooden chest cracked against the ground and skidded across the marble floors, flipping upside-down and balancing on its buckle. The princess cried out in distress, groping at the ground with sweaty fingers that shrieked when they slid over the floor. Usagi gasped, lunging to reach it first and trying to find purchase on her high heels although before she could even begin to near it, the princess kicked her legs up and striked Usagi in the shins, sending her flying backwards.  
It was all a blur of sensations and emotions, not even able to full comprehend the five senses that seemed to be dimming at the fringes. All she could feel was herself soaring backwards with her feet hardly skimming the floor then her backside slamming into the railing at full force. The breath was knocked from her body as the metal collided with her upper back, letting her hands flail as Usagi tumbled backwards over the edge of the balcony. Center of balance shifting she felt herself suspended in the air for a half a second, not even long enough to figure out what had been going on although fear was already coursing through her system as the world suddenly halted- everything going still. Usagi found her left arm raised above her head, an iron grip cutting the circulation from her hand as the fingers dug into her wrist. All she could sense were the biting wind as it whipped through her twin tails, the knob that seemed to be wedged in her throat, and the manacle-like grip of her savior from the three story drop to the pavement. Maybe Usagi was already dead and was seeing something otherworldly, or that the lack of oxygen was making her hallucinate, or that nearly spectral form of Tuxedo Mask had somehow materialized on site to save her once again.  
Sure enough, as she raised her chin to peer upwards, she realized that it was definitely Tuxedo Mask who smothered the railing of the balcony, one hand bent on the metal bar for support and the other grasping her hand which felt so far away. Even through the panic, and the ache in her lungs, Usagi felt her heart squeeze in overwhelming sympathy as she watched his face screwed up in determination and pain, a droplet of sweat rolling to the tip of his nose. She regained her breath quickly, gulping down air and trying to calm her racing heart that seemed to make their precarious hold quiver although it hardly did any good. Baring his teeth in frustration and the cords in his neck bulging as he continued to grip her hand with every bit of strength left. The silk gloved slipped over her sticky palm, threatening to drop it hold however hard he strained against it. Usagi whimpered, tipping her head and trying in vain to grapple at his wrist although it did not bend that way, merely making the fluid gloved slide over the rigid bones around her thumb and past the wiggling fingers.  
The grip slipped completely, causing Tuxedo Mask to plunge over the side just as she had done seconds earlier and drop a meter over the edge before seizing the metal bar with the open hand. It halted their abrupt fall with an involuntary grunt as Usagi hear the blood rush through her ears and muffle the rest of the world out, it was almost helpful in blocking out distractions for fastening her fingers to the thick material around his wrist. Tuxedo Mask's feet were planted against the outer wall for purchase, straining to support both his own body weight and her own from one, treacherous grip. She cried out, fingers scrabbling at his and finding that her sweat saturated hands easily slid over the slick material as once again they fell.  
Air was the only thing under her feet as the two of them plummeted like stones from the sky, the cement walk nearing until it was only twenty feet, fourteen, ten. her hands working without instruction to grasp the pen that was clipped too her sash. In midair, Tuxedo Mask managed to wrap his arms around her body in attempt to break the fall, although Usagi had another plan. With closed eyes, her hands worked without instruction to grasp the pen that was clipped too her sash, she raised the it blindly into the air and shouted,  
"Transform!"  
Aureole beams of golden light cascaded from the tip and hitting her squarely in the eye, although Usagi refused to turn away. Tuxedo Mask's arms curled around her body tighter until she could barely breathe, both of their bodies moving without thinking for their fear was to strong to contain. Swiftly, the pen was swallowed in the luminescence, the light casting a nearly blinding layer of yellow over heir faces and obscuring everything from view. In what felt like forever but must have been only around three seconds, the pen elongated its shimmering form, the light dimming to reveal a milky pink umbrella that matched Usagi's dress exactly, white lace fluttering on its edges and a curved handle that made it easy for her to grip. The pen/umbrella immediately halted their fall as it billowed up like a blooming flower and managed to catch the winds in its gaping bottom, interrupting their fall- or at least slowing it down drastically.  
Both of them touched the ground and nearly collapsed although the umbrella continued to fly upwards, keeping them upright as they landed on the concrete. Usagi's high heels clipped on the hard ground and nearly twisted her ankles, falling into the chest of Tuxedo Mask who still refused to relinquish his tight hold around her shoulders, burying his nose into her hair to make sure that she was still there and safe. Too stunned to do much else, she gently pulled away, letting her eyes travel up to his eyes which were still covered in the white mask although she imagined them vividly.  
"You saved me today." He confessed, voice relaxing into his usual elegant notes although there was a tense undertone. Eyebrows lowing in sternness, his hand caressed across her shoulders and traced down the sleeves only to curl into her palm where it fit comfortably- warming Usagi's entire body at its touch. "Are you hurt?"  
She gulped and shook her head, still searching Tuxedo Mask's face for anything that she might be able to recognize him by, although she found herself distracted on the angles of his jawbone and the way his hair fluttered across his brow which was covered in a film of sweat. In her eyes, he was quite a handsome savior.  
Just like much else in the last few weeks, their reunion was ephemeral, ending in his hasty departure into the night, his red and black cape billowing behind him as if he was the wind himself. Usagi was left standing in the cold air with nothing except for an umbrella to keep her warm, a lot of good that'll do now that she was on the ground. Tuxedo Mask sprang like a cat to the post, giving her one last glance at him in the dim light of the streetlamp before darting into the shadows where he blended so easily into the darkness.  
"Usagi!" The voice sounded from above, quaking yet fierce all at the same time- Luna. Startled, Usagi flipped around and jerked her head up to the place where they had both hung seconds earlier. Luna was poking her head between two of the golden posts of the railing, her violet eyes flicking from side to side in fear. "Transform!"  
She gasped, remembering suddenly why she was here in the first place and what she had to do. In a flurry of adrenaline, she raised her hand into the air, dropping the umbrella and shouting,  
"Moon Power Make Up!" Her body dissolved into stars, solidifying again to be wrapped in the tight white wrap. Then came the burst of ribbons and the skirt bloomed from her hipbones, the blue lapel fluttering about her neck as the bow popped onto her chest. Her twin tail buns tightened, a red crystal embedded into each of them to mark when the jewelry would come. The red choker around her neck, crystal earrings and the pendant in the center of the bow, snowy gloves, along with her knee high boots that melded up her leg as if molten. The only step left was the tiara. Usagi raised both hands to her forehead, letting them brush over her brow to where the familiar feeling heavy gold would begin to form- it didn't come. In the middle of the transformation, Usagi opened her eyes in fear, her breath hitching as her thoughts shot back to a couple nights earlier when she had thrust the tiara at Jadite. It had nearly sliced him clean in half before Rei had caught him on fire and left nothing in sight- not even a sign that there had been an actual human being being burned alive within the inferno. Usagi shuddered at the thought although her mind jumped to the fact that she hadn't had the chance to retrieve it before de-transforming and coming back tot he mortal world. Without her tiara, there was practically nothing besides the clothes that set Sailor Moon apart from Usagi Tsukino- even if she could find Rei and Ami in time, there would be no way that this battle could be won so easily.   
Mind racing, she could think of nothing that could save her from the inevitable fate of the guardians of justice, for without the tiara- she was nothing. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, one that rose like a buoy from the depths of her soul, saturated in unattainable memories and sinister emotions. In desperation, Usagi clamped both hands around the pendant that was situated around her chest, feeling her rapid heart's tickle under her fingers and the warmth that the brooch emitted from its crystals- the source of all of her strength and power. Closing her eyes, she let the incandescent light fill her up with its energy, soak her all the way through and induce memories that she would never have stumbled upon: the pride she felt when her new friend Ami had beat the game, or the satisfaction of helping Rei retrieve her friend, the comfort as Tuxedo Mask took her into his protective arms, and even the happiness that she leeched off of the loving musicians. She remembered the way the moon shone tonight, gleaming like a droplet of molten silver against a backdrop of darkness, tinged with blue and a perfect half circle with its edged faintly outlined. She was Sailor Moon and that was her realm. She gathered energy from its rays, soaking in its stringy beams that was cast from so far above. The shadow of dread that had been discreetly covering her mindset began to recede and leave only a virgin happiness that filled Usagi to the brim, embracing her inner self in warmth and strength. Where the tiara should have appeared minutes ago, a new heaviness settled on her forehead, the molten metal working its way around her brow.  
A new tiara.  
The next think she knew, Sailor Moon was leaping to the decorative acacia tree, springing onto its flimsy branches and springing to the outer edge of the balcony where she gracefully vaulted over upside down and stuck the landing. Her body was coursing with never before felt energy and muscles like steel that she figured could lift a horse if attempted, her mind was at its pinnacle with thoughts that scrolled over and could almost be heard. Sailor Moon was at her ultimate form. Right before her, stood a tangible shadow that was thick with dust and inky black, sweeping over the balcony as if it were an incoming rain cloud. In its center was an orb of light that radiated draining energy, glowing a vibrant green and pulsing like a heart. There seemed to be a face that rose from its blinding light with mere shadows for a nose and two bored holes near the top for eyes along its upper edge and a writhing mouth that seemed to utter a couple rasping words.  
"Sailor Guardians, your attempt is futile against my awesome power. Relinquish the crystal!" Its voice grew more threatening and echoed across the corridor, the face becoming clearer with every word. Sailor Moon stood her ground, not quite sure if she should already use her one attack so early in the battle or wait to see if there are more enemies. Unsure, she tried to stall by making herself look bigger, straightening her back and jutting her chest out to show just how unafraid she was although it seemed to do nothing against the oncoming shadow.  
"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice- Sailor Moon!" The words came out more forcefully than she had initially intended, although it had the perfect effect- as if she was stronger than that expanding blanket of darkness. Crossing her arms and pointing directly at the inky blob, she let her eyebrows angle upward, expression falling naturally into the warrior's that she was born to be. "And now, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon whipped her arms around, batting at her waving tails of yellow with the side of her palm in what she hoped was threatening although they were already flapping wildly in the breeze.  
"Evil spirit, be exorcised!"  
From behind her, a cacophony of sounds assaulted her eardrums: that of panting, screaming, the clipping of heels, the fierce voice of what she assumed to be Sailor Mars, and the roar of flames as they billowed from over Sailor Moon's shoulder and flew into the beast in a flurry of red and oranges. While the fire was one of their strongest attacks, it was nothing against the demonic presence that lurked inside this shadow. It one motion, the monster managed to spread its already gaping mouth and swallow the fire whole. If anything, the shadow merely grew even more menacing than before that flames.  
Sailor Moon stepped back in shock, flipping around to see her two accomplices standing side by side in a battle stance directly behind her, a bit surprised but without an ounce of fear. They both glanced sideways at her, Mercury appearing to be a bit pale and queasy while Mars was of course as bellicose as she always was. Suddenly, the moon began to peek from behind the curtain of clouds that had previously obscured it, letting its silvery-blue tinged beams shine directly on them all like a spotlight. Hissing, the shadowy creature receded slightly into the darkest corner of the balcony where all was shrouded in shadow, deterred only by a couple of seconds.  
The only thing that can defeat dark power is light.  
An idea occurred to her for the second time today, an ingenious one that Usagi would be extremely proud of in the morning no matter how absurd it sounded right then. Without hardly bothering to think, Sailor Moon yanked the pristine tiara from her brow, letting its edges glance over her skin painfully, and gripping it tightly in her hand. She flipped around, having the extreme levels of courage to thank for her brief, unpracticed speech that was soon to be followed by a swift attack on her part...hopefully.  
"You possessed a princess you shameless villain!" Sailor Moon accused, jabbing her finger at the beast with all the force she could muster. "Sailor Moon will now punish you in the name of the Moon!" Swooping her hand downward, she swept the new tiara from her brow, not even taking the time to examine her new accessory. It was solid beneath her fingers as a weapon should be, the smooth sheen over each jewel embedded in its surface slid over her fingers and glinted dangerously in the dim light. Even as she ran, Sailor Moon could feel its penetrating ray upon her skin before whipping it up and angling its center diamond in the precise position she wanted, although her hands shook and made it difficult to hold correctly. She licked her lips with gritted teeth and held it up above her head.  
Its effect was instantaneous, as the clouds parted the thin beams of moonlight shot into the diamond, redirecting its path through the precise cuts that was already made into the surface. The light glared with such intensity into the center of the shadow that even Sailor Moon herself had to shield her eyes away although she snuck a brief peek between her fingers. The pale shaft of moonlight burst through the darkness and invaded over the entire mass of shadow, completely engulfing it it until the beast began to dissolve. Starting from the glowing ball of light in the center, the light worked its way through until it reached the very edges- reducing the vast shadow into nothingness. The white noise that the beast had made from its consistent billowing form had dissipated along with it, leaving them in a far brighter room and eerie silence.  
Sailor Moon stood awkwardly by the railing, still holding her tiara far above her head where it had defeated the enemy, not even a wisp of it to keep for a spoil. She gulped and lowered her arm, the blood rushing back into place and releasing feeling into her fingers as she flipped around the room to observe what damage it had wreaked. Sailor Moon was still in shock from such a quick battle, not quite sure how to feel about her victory except for the relief that began to spread. As she realized that everything was so soon back to normal, all of the senses were rejuvenated again, her heart rate slowing to its average beat although the breaths didn't match up and made for an uncomfortable rhythm.  
Princess Dai was huddled in the corner and petrified by the entire ordeal, stroking the wooden chest affectionately with possessed eyes glowing green in the dim lighting. As the shadow evanesced away, the princess became rigid, her eyes rolling to the top of her head as she released the mahogany box which clattered to the floor. Sailor Mercury was the first to scuttle over frantically and shake the fainted princess awake, using mild amounts of Mercury Aqua Mist that peppered the royal's face in droplets of water. Sailor Moon edged forward cautiously and peered over Mercury's shoulder to where the princess lay prone on the marble floors, her tongue lolling and glasses askew- partly tangled in her strawberry blonde hair and one arm somehow twisted up her nostril. She stifled a giggle as the princess's eyes fluttered open, no longer the lime green glow of possession but now a soft golden brown that was slightly dulled though would soon be full of life once she was fully awake.  
"Whaa..." She murmured, her arms twitching in attempt to straighten her glasses. Impulsively, Sailor Mars who was ducked on the opposite side of Ami stretched her hand out and swiftly knocked the spectacles from Dai's face, letting them rattle to the ground. Moon hastily looked askance at Mars and gave an approving nod, gesturing for them to leave the premise before the princess could regain her glasses and identify her glorious saviors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please review. I beg of you with every ounce of my aching heart. To make it easy, how about simply a * if good and # if bad or - if its good but needs revising. Or simply / if it's bad and needs revising.

"Ladies and Gentleman and everybody in between! Princess Dai proudly presents the world's final secret treasure, the crown jewel of the royal family!" The announcer's voice was euphonious although it held an undertone of excitement at the prospect of seeing such a highly promoted treasure.  
Ami, Rei and Usagi were in the very back of the crowd of drunken guests, waiting intently for the big reveal. As they had done before the three of them had waited to arrive until at least some of the guests had fully woken from their spell of unconsciousness, trying to appear as dazed as possible to blend in. At first, it was a frenzy of stammering and threats to call the police, although eventually every single one of them seemed to have forgotten the incident. Simply vanished from their mind as swiftly as the shadow had dissolved on contact with the light. Of course that had worked in the Guardians of Justice's favor, letting them continue their mission to find the Legendary Silver Crystal which they believed to be the kingdom of D's prized jewel. They tried to blend in as best as three sober kids in a sea of drunken adults could appear, ducking behind others and working their way to the very back of the presentation room. It was fairly difficult to see from the back, although Usagi was sure that there would be some way of recognizing it. Maybe it would light up in their presence? Cause a mini explosion somewhere in the embassy? Or somehow, the three of them would simply know through whatever magical senses they had accumulated through their short time as guardians?  
Turning her attention back to the presentation, Usagi squinted from her distant spot and tried to see what was going on in the stage above. Ami tensed, anxiety radiating from where she stood nearby, although she appeared to be her usual calm disposition. Usagi had always been able to sense such things, although she didn't understand why Ami would be so tense at the moment, even if it was The Legendary Silver Crystal, there were easy ways of getting it. As always, Rei had her gaze focused firmly on the wooden chest so high above, her jaw jutting out and a tiny fire in her eyes. Her entire body buzzed with impatience that was nearly contagious to the point that Usagi felt her finger twitching in anticipation.  
On stage, the blood-red curtain was pulled back by two guards on either side who bowed respectfully as Princess Dai entered between the swaying fabric. As well as the other guests, Dai's mind seemed to have been completely been wiped clean of the battle, leaving her with a slightly glazed over appearance but otherwise completely normal. Her dress had changed to a deep plum color that draped over her nearly hipbones and hung to her feet where a couple inches slid over the pristine flooring. The square neckline that was laced with tiny amethyst nuggets that glimmered in the yellow tinged lighting of the room, complementing her light reddish hair with its deep tones while also bringing out her nearly nonexistent curves. The princess's expression was passive although a smug grin crept involuntarily over her face as she stepped forward to open the adorned chest. The crowd grew intent, leaning forward and pushing their way for a better view. Placing her hands delicately on the latch, she pried it open to reveal...  
Well, whatever it was, it sure wasn't the Legendary Silver Crystal....  
While the crowd oohed in awe and cameras flashed light across the room, Usagi simply felt her heart sink in despair as she stared at the ghastly sculpture. It was rested on a red cushion like she had seen wedding rings, although she felt as if this should not warrant such extravagant treatment. On the tiny pillow rested a six inch tall golden statue of what looked like an idealized princess Dai- glasses and all except not quite as big on the sculpture's face as it was in real life. While the art may not be the most beautiful thing Usagi has laid eyes on in her life, the way the gold's glint shone all the way across the room to where the three of them stood made her gasp in synchony with the hundreds of others around her. Ami and Rei did not seem as impressed as her, Ami giving a low sigh of resignation and glancing at their pigtailed partner with a downcast yet kind smile. Rei looked as if she were trying to swallow her own tongue, her face becoming red and tight, even from the side the fire in her eyes made Usagi cower slightly and turn away.  
"That's okay," Ami spoke in a dulcet tone, her voice heavy in passive acceptance. "The fact that we recognized that this may be a factor in our mission suggests that we are doing fairly well as our roles as Guardians of Justice. It has strengthened and primed our-"  
"Eh, I'm not disappointed." Usagi interrupted, flapping her hand around and puckering the upper corner of her mouth in mild disgust. Ami clapped her mouth closed and glancing to the side in nervousness. "It would'a been kinda scary to find the crystal cause I wouldn't know what do with it!" Ami sighed in dismay.  
"I actually agree with Usagi-chan on this one." Rei expressed tautly. "If we had found it, the enemies would surly find a way to track us through it." She gave a swift flip to her inky hair and swallowed tightly. Ami cleared her throat to bring their attention back to her and jutted her pointed chin to the right where a gaggle of guests clapped and hooted drunkenly at the presentation on stage. The announcer was blathering on about the toil put into the project and the history of the statue of their 'beloved princess.' Usagi bit her lip in worry and gestured for the others to move away.   
While Usagi was not particularly disappointing about not finding their Legendary Silver Crystal, she couldn't help but to want to search more- fight more. The sensation of adrenaline that coursed heavily in her veins was addicting- she dreamt of her victories every day, hoping for another chance to use her newfound powers. Even as she moved from the crowd, scraped, bloody and bruised- something deep in her shrouded past begged for her to feel that glorifying pain once again.   
The Sailor Moon deep in Usagi Tsukino was beginning to awaken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter *yawn.* Not to sound desperate (although I sort of am) please give feedback. If you have come this far and haven't already then please do, even flames are accepted (although don't just bash- tell me how to fix it.)

Sailor Moon was utterly exhausted. After being nearly thrown from a building, the terror of loosing her only weapon, then the strain of energy from conceiving and using a new tiara had been nearly been a overtaxing for even the strongest of Guardians. Plus, the juice that she had sampled earlier may or may not have alcoholic- causing her to feel extra drowsy and slightly dizzy. She had immediately staggered to the nearest bench and plopped herself down, nearly falling asleep the moment her head touched the steel arm of the chair. Mars and Mercury had protested, saying that she couldn't stay transformed while still on the sight of the crime- somebody could get a good look and recognize her! Or worse, Rei had stressed, look up her skirt. They had soon given up, seeing as Moon had no intention of moving any time soon with any amount of arguing. They had given up and de-transformed in private, regaining their simple dress costumes and trying to act like the confused guests as they slowly woke- somehow loosing all memories of the event once all of them had been revived. The party was back on track, and so was their mission.  
Sailor Moon was ready for sleep to come and whisk her away into the land of dreams, although while her eyes drooped, unconsciousness on the fringes of brain, sleep refused to come. Fatigue drained her of any will to move, yet her mind never wavered from its continuous replay of the nights events. She awkwardly pulled down her skirt in attempt to keep away the biting cold of the metal, then rested her hand beneath her cheek letting the other arm dangle over her hip. The repositioning did help immensely, in fact, it was enough to allow her mind to drift away into the world of sleep where moon princes with their moon princesses could be found, full of not only talking cats but talking rabbits and elephants as well, and the thing she longed for the most at the moment- she knew in dreams was where Tuxedo Mask awaited.  
Sailor Moon dreamt of his lovely black cape that always billowed behind him when he leapt away, the way she imagined his beautiful eyes behind the mask, his slow yet eager stride as he paced towards her leaning in for a kiss...  
He tasted the way that roses smell, sweet and heavily intoxicating, his heady breath leaving warm traces on her skin. Lips as tender as a silky petal pried her own open to let in his delicious taste, her heart fluttering madly as if it were leaping flames. Sailor Moon sank into the kiss as dawn does with the night- letting his arms circle around her shoulders and press closer fervently and wanting so stay like this forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...  
This feeling..... it almost nostalgic.....like I've felt it somewhere before.....  
With a gasp, her eyes fluttered open to reveal Tuxedo Mask's handsome face mere inches from her own, a melancholy smile creeping across his reddened lips that matched the blush that had bloomed over cheekbones. Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock but refused to pull away, savoring the traces that he had stamped onto her skin from the gentle caresses over her once closed lids. His beautiful face became unsure, eyes darting to the side as he drew back slightly, a his hands becoming stiff over her shoulders. Without hesitation, she dug her fingers into the lapels of his now rumpled suit, halting him from moving away from their position.  
"Who are you really?" She murmured, trying to memorize the shape of his face and the lovely scent that emanated softly. He gave a sad smile, pressing his lips together without a word- yet the small shake of his head was enough. "Okay then," Sailor Moon gulped, doing her best to see behind the veil that was draped over the eye slits in the mask- her imagination not enough to sate her curiosity for once. "Why do you always appear before us?" It was hardly a whisper, her head tilting to the side innocently. His expression turned hard as Tuxedo Mask straightened, letting the cool air come between them and form a barrier between them. With a hard swallow, he replied in a voice so very different than last time- strained and painful to listen to, not sure if his voice was about to grow into an angry shout, or crack of sadness.  
"I too am in search of The Legendary Silver Crystal."  
There was a moment of silence, Sailor Moon peered downward in thought, her arm dropping silently. He continued to stare analytically at her as if analyzing her reaction to this news, his feet clicking on the marble floors as he made his way backwards. "Does that make you an ally..." she questioned softly, letting her eyes wander back to where he stood. "...or an enemy?"  
He gave a wry grin, a shadow falling over his face as the moonlight was obscured by clouds. "Who knows?" he breathed shallowly, "Since we are both after the same thing....I guess that would make me your enemy."  
A crooked bolt of lightning struck in the distance, its fingers groping at the cityscape to light up the balcony and nearly blinding Sailor Moon. As the darkness resumed, falling over her vision like a curtain and rain began to fall, Tuxedo Mask was gone in the night.


End file.
